Runa Fair-Shield
|Base ID = }} Runa Fair-Shield is a Nord orphan living in the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. She is the only girl out of the five children at the orphanage, now four, after Aventus Aretino ran away. If is installed, she is one of the children who can be adopted. Background Like the other orphans, she has suffered terribly for some time under the relentless cruelty of Grelod the Kind. If Grelod is killed, Runa admits that things are now better for her, but is still sick of orphanage life and hopes to be adopted. Dialogue "I hate it here! Grelod the Kind is the meanest person in all of Skyrim." :Who is Aventus? "A little boy who lived here. He was nice, but really quiet, and sad, because his mother just died. He ran away. Back home to Windhelm. Samuel told me he's trying to get some murderer people to come here and kill Greload. I really hope he does." :Tell me about Grelod the Kind. "I hate her. Everyone hates her. She's the meanest person I ever met. Sometimes she even locks us in the... room. Constance tries to stop her, and is real good to us, but it's never enough." "Hmm hmm." Quotes *''"I hate it here! Grelod the Kind is the meanest person ever!"'' *''"I'm strong, and quick, and can do any chore you want. Come on, adopt me. Please?"'' *''"I'm really afraid of Grelod. When Aventus escaped, she was so mad. I got double the beatings that day."'' *''"Kill one person, and you can solve so many problems. I wonder at the possibilities!"''- immediately after Grelod the Kind is killed. *''"Things are much better for us now that Grelod is dead, but still... I'm sick of this place."'' - some time after Grelod the Kind dies. *''"Pick me! Pick me!"'' - If Hearthfire is installed and the player has Constance's permission to adopt. *''"I hate you! I hate you forever and ever!"'' - If Constance is killed. Conversations Grelod "Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" Samuel "Yes, Grelod." Runa "Yes, Grelod." Hroar "Yes, Grelod." Francois "Yes, Grelod." Grelod "And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you'll always be here, until you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?" Samuel "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Runa "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Hroar "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Francois "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Grelod "That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes." Trivia *As with any other adoptable child, adopting Runa has an added extra benefit of finding and storing items for the Dragonborn in her bedside chest in the bedroom. The items found might include food, alchemy ingredients, clothing, rings, amulets, armor, and even weapons. *Runa claims that because she's the only girl at the orphanage, the boys pick on her and make her do all the chores. *If given a dagger or wooden sword she will practice on the child's practice dummy in the basement (if there is one). Despite only being given one weapon, she will attack and wield the weapon as if she is dual wielding it, and giving her two daggers does not change this, she will only ever equip the best one in her inventory. *At some time, she will bring home an animal (varies) and ask the Dragonborn if she could keep it as a pet. Bugs * Sometimes when doing side-quests for the Thieves Guild, Delvin Mallory can give a fishing quest where the player has to steal from Runa. Since children can not be pick-pocketed in Skyrim, the quest cannot be completed. It can however be stopped by talking to Delvin. * If Runa is one of two adopted children, the other child may use Runa's bed as their bed, leaving Runa with nowhere to sleep. ** A possible way to avoid this is: First adopt Runa and go to your home and send her to sleep, then go for the other child you want to adopt. Adopt the child then go home and send them to sleep. Now both children should use their own bed. (Arrive at home at night after adopting the second child, Runa should be in her bed already so the second child will take the other bed) * She may call the Dragonborn 'Pa' even if they are female. * If adopted, she may become stuck in the floor in a homestead house. Reloading the area will fix this. * Runa may constantly engage the Dragonborn in conversation even after being told to go play outside, do her chores, or go to bed. The cause is unknown as is any sort of fix. *Runa may sometimes say "Things are much better now that Grelod is dead, but still, I'm sick of this place." even when they are in your own home. Bug spotted in Solitude's Proudspire Manor, Heljarchen Hall, Whiterun's Breezehome, Riften's Honeyside and Falkreath's Lakeview Manor. *Runa shares a bug with a number of the other adoptable children: if adopted and given new clothes, she will take off her existing clothing and walk around in her underwear. Giving her additional clothing will sometimes fix this problem. Appearances * de:Runa Glanz-Schild es:Runa Buen Escudo pl:Runa Zdobiona-Tarcza ru:Руна Крепкий Щит Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters